FP - January, 2398
This page chronicles posts #8842-8960 and spans the time of January 1st to January 31st of the year 2398. *FP - December, 2397 *FP - February, 2398 Earth Plots First Week Just after New Years, HAYDEN LIU is called into the hospital where Dr. Randolf tells him that DRAKEN LIU was born (January 01, 2382), but that in the process N’LANI LIU has passed away. KATAL UNA and CATHASACH UNA are called in too and are devastated to hear the news about their daughter. Several hours later, NARYANNA DORR hears about the situation and approaches HAYDEN about a radical new medical technique she has made up and asks to test it on N’lani. He agrees and it works, bringing the young woman back to life - even though she sprouted some borg implants! LANI has been resting for several hours but wants to see her son so she finds HAYDEN outside of DRAKEN’s incubator. They talk about their relationship and wanting to make things work. NARYANNA meets with CATHASACH to tell him the good news and he takes this more as a close call, not wishing to think about his daughter dying. LALI MUNROE is on Earth to speak with SHAWN MUNROE about her vacation and sisters. Letting it drop that Miniya/Merik are getting a divorce the two get into a fight and Shawn implies the girl was a mistake causing her to be heartbroken and leave the house. BENJAMIN WOLFE has arrived to Earth (later in the week) and confronts CATHASACH about Lani. They are able to speak civilly and actually make up thanks to Ben’s orb experience. Second Week Denorian Thay has finally succumb to his heart issues and has been put into cryostasis. NARYANNA DORR and HEIDI THAY talk about an alternative treatment which includes giving Thay a slow injection of nanites while in stasis. Third Week HAYDEN LIU and N’LANI LIU are back at home with DRAKEN LIU. Settling in, they both are making strides to get along, agreeing to get a nanny to help out around the house. Fourth Week Visiting the Liu house, BENJAMIN WOLFE gives HAYDEN LIU a piece of his mind when he tells him off. Hayden is confrontational, but Benjamin feels protected by the family name, expressing that one day Lani will leave because Hayden is so cold. HAYDEN warms up (some) when N’LANI LIU and Draken come home from the doctor. They start to talk about his emotions and Lani asked for understand more than open love, since she knows he cares: he agrees to try his best. HEIDI THAY has a break down when the family cat has to go into the animal hospital and is comforted by CATHASACH UNA who agrees to let her stay in the Una house to have some company. Cardassia Plots Second Week On Cardassia, CELAR BERN comes home to a tense house when OZARA BERN and LANA DAMAR are fighting. He finds out she ruined one of his fathers books, prompting the Legate to smack her in the face. Celar is sent off by his mother and gets into an argument with Lana, where she threatens to move out. They over come their differences both realizing they have a lot of issues to iron out. GIL INDUS comes home from school, talking about his friends with his mom, ASHTA INDUS. She listens before telling him his father bought him gift! AARIX DAMAR and ZETERI INDUS are out for a date when they end up in her room. One thing leads to another, but Zeteri isn’t ready and stops him. They get into a fight and she wants him to call it off. AARIX goes to CORAT DAMAR telling him he knocked Zeteri up and wants to marry her asap. Believing him, Damar agrees to his sons ‘get back’ plan. AVARIN INDUS goes to the Damar house when he finds out what is going on and confronts AARIX. They get into an argument, but after deciding to have a prenup, he allows for the marriage to take place. YORKIN DAMAR and ARITA INDUS are working on the new Dominion War movie on Cardassia. Yorkin plays his father and Arita is playing Amity. They perform a scene before deciding to be friends and hang out after work. Third Week ZETERI INDUS is getting her last bit of freedom out when she meets with CELAR BERN. She asks him to have sex with her, but he turns her down, wishing to be faithful to Lana and the Damar’s. In the middle of comforting her, AVARIN INDUS arrives and breaks them up. YORKIN DAMAR has left the Academy and is working on his acting career, playing Corat Damar in the lead part of a movie on the Dominion War. ARITA INDUS plays Amity Damar and they become friends after filming the scene where Amity confronts him about his affairs with Questa! ARITA and YORKIN keep hanging out, stopping by the Damar house while he gets changed. GWENI DAMAR is there to greet them, finding interest in the twos relationship. Fourth Week ZETERI DAMAR is now married to AARIX DAMAR and the tension is at an all time high. She has been sleeping on the couch and Aarix wants her to come to the doctors with him between classes, prompting them to get into an argument. Bajor Plots First Week BENJAMIN is distraught (earlier in the week) when he hears about Lani and goes to the Dhow house when drunk. KITAAN DHOW tries to help him and ELLIANA DHAJA does what she can to make him feel better before he has to leave for Earth. SOLIS CASSICA is resting at home but takes a moment to reflect on what had been happening around her. SOLIS POLREN joins her, shocked she would ask to see Noah, but is there for her when Cassica lets out all her emotions. CASSICA is starving in the morning and has breakfast with SOLIS TERIN. They talk briefly of the incident but decide to move on and get back to life as normal. Third Week MARGIANNE EITREIH’SEV’K continues to have moodiness thanks to her phase. T’POK offers to help her, but she gets bitter than he does so out of obligation. Postponing intimacy that night, she promises that she will work on her hormones. LAUREN UNA meets with SOLIS TERIN in the Celestial Café, hoping to get closer with him, but Micha arrives and stirs up some trouble! MARGIANNE wishes to find a way to solve her issues with T’Pok and goes to JULIAN on the station. He tells her about a pheromone that influences Vulcanoids and gives her some to try out! LAUREN doesn’t take Terin’s advice and goes to MICHA in an attempt to makes things right. The effects of his drug use becomes more apparent and he does nothing but push her away. MARGIANNE takes the pheromone’s home to test on T’POK and is pleased when they work rather well. At the end, however, she feels guilty for tricking him and vows to use it in moderation. Fourth Week The triplets are celebrating their 16th birthdays. SOLIS TERIN is surprised when LAUREN UNA offers him a sexy calendar, but all he wants are nice shots, getting SOLIS NERYS DORR to take some of them playing around in the snow outside! As the party starts to dim down, LAUREN and TERIN go up to his room to change when they decide to take their relationship further. They both perform oral on the other but stop at that, wishing to take things slow! SOLIS BORDIN-ANTOS shows up at the party late, surprising SOLIS CASSICA. They talk about the last few years and all the drama with Noah, obvious tension between them because of his absence. ANTOS goes up to talk to his mother SOLIS BRIN, getting told that Polren is his father as much as Eisha, and that he should make more effort to not see the differences; as well as a hinted issue with holoadddiction! ANTOS is at the University of Bajor where Eisha is now a Dean. He is using the holodecks when ZURI DORR comes in having made a wrong turn. They chat and make tentative plans to hang out. SOLIS TARA wishes to spice up her love life with ZAYN VONDREHLE so she buys some sexy lingerie. He approves and they get into some risque coupling with rope, lotion and icecubes!! Alt Universe B Plots Fourth Week A look into an alternate universe and THREE WREN is getting comfortable with her family in Hawaii. She prepares dinner for BRYCE WREN and JOSEPH WREN and they talk about going to N’lani Una’s 18th birthday party at the end of the month - someone who Joe has been dating in the last few months. Vulcan Plots Fourth Week SHAWN MUNROE arrives to find MINIYA EVEK in a hotel room looking for any clues about her husband. He attempts to reassure her, promising to use his Admiral rank to get access to more information she wouldn’t be able to. Keeping up with the research, SHAWN finds out that Merik never got on the transport like he was supposed to, lured away by a Vulcan woman. Tracing the shipping lanes and the messages sent, they think they know where to find Merik! PCS-0879 Plots Fourth Week MERIK EVEK is finding it harder and harder to deal with the dying females who seemed to have gravitated to him. He gets into an argument with PAELA RELORA and decides he has had enough, leaving the ‘city.’ En route to the mountains, MERIK runs into a nasty Nausicaan, getting injured before he is rescued by a man named Daisuke. His helper is injured near death and Meirk stays with him, thinking about offing himself once Daisuke dies, - especially after he finds out the extent of Paela’s insanity! #01 January, 2398 2398 #01 2398 #01